peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
How Lonely (Merida's Song)
HOW LONELY (MERIDA'S SONG) Performed by Julie Fowlis (Merida) Merida and her brothers, Taran and Chuckie Finster, ran as fast as they could to catch up with their family. Her boyfriend Wreck-It-Ralph and his best friend Blossom followed them while Bill the Lizard, John Robertson, Max Henshaw, Old Blind Joe McDowell, Fidget the Bat, and Peewee Pete Colemouse watched in shock. "Wait! Wait!" cried Merida, "Please don't leave; we are coming! Don't leave us again!" King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Hubert, Hamish, Harris, Quincy, June, and Dodger drove back home in their mobile home. "Dad," said June. "she's probably miles away by now." Merida, Taran, and Chuckie stopped running and looked sad to see their family leave Neverland. Ralph and Blossom stopped to comfort the children. "We're too late!" Taran sighed sadly. "They don't love us!" added Chuckie. "Don't be sad," Blossom said in a soothing voice. "We'll visit them another time." But Merida started to cry. Merida remembered telling Fergus that the old Wreck-It-Ralph stories she tells Taran and Chuckie weren't silly when he said they were. She remembered telling Elinor that she didn't want to grow up during bedtime and telling her that she had saved Ralph's shadow for him. So lonely Missing you each day I pray if only For a moment I could see Your smiling face You take away This emptiness inside of me But I'll be strong Until we meet Merida, Taran, and Chuckie sadly stared at their reflections in the water. Merida sniffled and rubbed her eye as a tear slid down her cheek and fell into the water, showing images of Elinor, Fergus, June, and Quincy. Their images rippled to go back to the children's sad expressions. I miss you Long to hear you laugh again To kiss you Let you know that life begins When I'm by your side Holding you tight You gave me strength to brave it all Faith and hope When darkness starts to fall Suddenly, a heavy wind began to blow. Merida, Taran, and Chuckie shivered in fear and sadness. Then an enormous flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder, scared the children, causing them to cry. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Someone somewhere hear my plea Until then Please let me know Merida got back to her memories with her family. She remembered coming home from Neverland and hugging Elinor. She remembered telling Fergus that the Lost Thugs went back to Neverland with Ralph and Blossom because they were not yet ready to grow up yet. And she remembered watching the ship fly in the sky with Fergus, Elinor, Snoopy, and Woodstock. How long till I hear your heart singing That sweet song when I'll be there To sing along in harmony Just you and me The music stops when you're not here But my heart sings Until you're near to me During the instrumental section, Merida remembered sleeping in bed with Taran and Chuckie while Elinor read them a bedtime story. She remembered the next night when Fergus read them a bedtime story. Oh, can you even hear my cries That call your name Beneath the stars tonight Suddenly, a flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder, frightened Merida and her brothers again. But Merida, Taran, and Chuckie were too scared to run away and hide. So they sat down beside a tree and fell asleep there. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Somehow, someone hear my plea Until then I hope you know Merida remembered having dinner and dessert with her family in the dining room. She remembered when she and her brothers moved to Neverland with Ralph, Blossom, and the Lost Thugs, they got their picture taken. I need you To chase away the clouds So I can see you Run through fields of flowers Like we used to do Just we two Hold onto the memories Until that day I'm holding you again Then snow began to fall outside of Hangman's Tree one cold November morning. Good night, my friend Good night When the song ended, Merida started to cry again. "I'll never see them," she sobbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What'll I do now?" "Everything will be OK, Merida." Ralph said, patting her back. Meanwhile, she heard some voices coming from another place. It was Bill. He was whispering to his friends about playing Wreck-It-Ralph and Baron Greenback. "OK, Fidget, here's the plan." he said, whispering in Fidget's ear. "We're gonna do a play." Next, he whispered into Joe's ear. "You'll be Ralph." Then he whispered into Max's ear. "You'll be Greenback." The Thugs jumped up in excitement and ran to their places. Pete walked over to Merida, Taran, and Chuckie, who were still crying. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to visit them," he said, circulating around them. His voice choked up a little, and his eyes filled with tears. "But please don't cry; you'll make me cry, too!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan series Category:Songs Category:Sad songs